1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and a music visualization method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device configured to display a visualization effect of visualizing music contents, and a music visualization method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In listening to music, recent music listeners seek not only auditory pleasure but also visual pleasure that reflect the characteristics of the music, and in order to satisfy such needs, conventional music reproducing apparatuses provide visual effects that fit the characteristics of the music, thereby providing fun elements in listening to the music.
For example, conventional music reproducing apparatuses extract characteristics such as beat, tempo, onset and the like through signal processing in time or frequency areas of sound source data, and using these extracted characteristics, provide visual effects such as flickering LED or changing motions of animation in step with strong beats when reproducing the music.
However, since such visual effects of music reproducing apparatuses use only the characteristics of the music itself, when listening to the same music or music with a similar atmosphere, always a same or very similar visual effects are provided, and the colors or motions of the visual effect itself may easily become monotonous.